In the current scenario, broadband wireless networks provide a wide range of data communication services to users such as voice over internet protocol. The data communication services involve transmission of data across the wireless networks using packet data technology. Typically, data packets transmitted across the wireless networks are encrypted to protect privacy of a user and to provide secure data communication. The encryption is achieved by applying cryptographic transforms to each data payload carried from each connection in a subscriber station to a base station and vice versa. Further, the encryption of the data entails adding an additional header field to each data payload. However, the overhead of encrypting multiple data payloads originating from multiple connections independently increases utilization of network bandwidth, processing time, and consumption of energy resources at the subscriber station and the base station. Moreover, generating and adding the header field to each data payload originating from each connection augments the overhead.
In light of the foregoing discussion there is a need for a method and system for encrypting the data payloads originating from multiple connections by minimizing the overhead.